


So Much For Waiting

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Alternate Universes [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Dean is Sir, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Horny Dean, Horny Sam, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Riding, Rope Bondage, Submissive Reader, Vibrator, clit pump, master Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Master Sam and Sir (Dean) invite you to dinner with them but their plan of making you wait until after dinner for sex doesn’t quite work





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I’ll be honest, it didn’t really have time to proofread this but I skimmed through and tried to spot any mistakes (which I’m positive I missed some lol). Plus, I needed to publish something though in order to write you all a little thank you note...
> 
> I love you all, with all of my heart, and I cannot thank you enough for reading my work. A few days ago I reached the incredible milestone of 200,000 hits! I actually started crying when I saw that it had happened and I sincerely thank you all for choosing to read my writing ❤️❤️ I never could’ve imagined coming this far and having so many hits, so again, I can’t thank everyone enough, words will never express the depth of my gratitude. Here’s to the next milestone of 250,000! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

* * *

 

Two knocks sounded on the doorframe behind you and you turned your attention from the laundry you were folding to see Dean, standing with his arms crossed and a devious smirk gracing his lips. “Hey, Sweetheart.” He strolled towards you and you turned  to face him, clasping your hands behind your back to push out your chest.

 

“Hello, Sir.”

 

He reached up to caress your cheek with his index finger, lifting your chin to look at him. “Sammy and I were gonna go out for drinks and dinner. We were gonna let you choose between stayin’ home and having us bring you back something, or... coming with us and if you’re a really good girl, we’ll give you a treat when we get home.”

 

“May I go with you and Master Sam, Sir?”

 

Dean beamed with pride, “I knew my sweet girl would make the right choice.” He leaned in to kiss you and swatted your ass. “Get ready, Babe, we’re leavin’ in ten minutes.”

 

In the time allotted, you threw together a quick outfit and touched up your makeup and hair, scurrying to the garage where Dean was already waiting in driver’s seat. Sam ushered you into the back seat and slid in beside you, cupping your cheek and looking to Dean in the rear view mirror. “Was she a good girl when you went to go get her?”

 

“She made the decision to tag along in less than two seconds.”

 

Sam smirked, whispering close to your ear, “Such a good girl... does our girl wanna please her Master before we get to the bar?”

 

“Yes, Master.” You panted, breathless as his hand dipped between your thighs, your short skirt doing nothing to block his way. 

 

“No underwear, who knew you were such a naughty little whore for me.” He gripped your hips and moved you to straddle his hips, a hand in your hair forcing your lips against his in a hungry kiss. Sam smirked as he teased your pussy with his skilled fingers, watching you fight to stay still and quiet. “Want me to fill that pretty pussy up, Babygirl? Let you ride my cock?” 

 

You cried out, “Yes”, grinding your pussy down against his hand. His hands undoing his zipper at an agonizing pace.

 

“For Christ’s sake, Sam, just fuck her already.” Dean growled, shifting to accommodate the painful bulge your whines and whimpers were causing in his jeans.

 

Sam slammed into you in one sharp thrust and you couldn’t care less that every car who passed you got to see the show of you bouncing Sam’s cock with your head thrown back in ecstasy. His rough hands on your hips forced you down hard to meet his thrusts and your fingertips dig into his shoulders. “Master, Please.” 

 

“What’s my girl want?” Sam growled, thrusting up harder.

 

“I want you to fill me with your cum, Master... Please lemme take your cum like a good whore.”

 

“Fuck, Babygirl.” Sam forced his hips up one last time and you felt the pleasurable sensation of his cum coating your walls, his satisfied cock pulsing inside you as your cunt flexed around him, claiming every last drop. 

 

Dean pulled into the far, empty corner of the parking lot and instantly killed the engine, getting out and opening the back door that you and Sam were closest to. “I won’t make it ten minutes in there without fucking somethin’, hold her up Sammy.” He ordered, freeing his painfully hard cock from his jeans. “Come here, beautiful girl.” Dean threaded his fingers through your hair and gently guided your mouth towards his crotch and you happily took him in your mouth, feeling his cock brush the back of your throat as he started fucking you.

 

Moaning around his length, you caused Dean’s head to fall back in pleasure at the vibrations your mouth was sending through him. He thrust into your mouth at a quickening pace and the sound of your broken moans filled the impala, your body being held up only because of Sam’s arm around your hips and Dean’s firm grip on your hair. Dean held you in place, filling your mouth and letting out a low growl as your swallowed his cum.

 

Dean pulled away enough for you to easily clean his length before he tucked himself back in his jeans, watching you lick the remnants of his climax from your lips. “Thank you, Sir.” You cooed with a raspy tone to your voice, your throat sore from its abuse.

 

Dean chuckled, “How’d we find such a perfect girl, Sammy?”

 

“We got lucky for once.” Sam brushed a strand of hair behind your ear and kissed your cheek. “Guess we didn’t do so well making her wait though.”

 

“You started it, Little brother... How about we stop at a drive-thru instead and go play with our girl a little more.”

 

“Works for me, what do you think, Babygirl?” Sam smiled softly, noticing that you had laid your head on his shoulder with your eyes closed. You nodded, not bothering to open your eyes and Sam scooted over enough to buckle you in, letting you reclaim your place against his shoulder when he finished. Dean fired up the impala and glanced in the mirror at your peaceful expression, both Winchesters more than happy to let you rest before the long night of sex and pleasure continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean take you home to continue what they started in the impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Sorry to make you wait so long, it seemed like every time I got a chance to work on the smutty smut someone would interrupt me lol

* * *

 

Dean pulled the impala into the garage, looking back in the mirror to see you still asleep against Sam’s shoulder. “You carry her, I’ll get the food?” 

 

“Yep.” Sam opened his door and unbuckled you. “Babygirl, I’m gonna carry you inside okay?”

 

“Mmm, okay.” You hummed, still half asleep. He stepped out and walked around to your door, lifting you with ease and following Dean into the bunker. Sam cooed to you quietly as he carried you to the library, watching your eyes flutter open as he set you down on one of the chairs. You looked at Dean and saw him pull a burger and fries from a bag, placing them in front of you. 

 

“Eat up, Sweetheart. We’ve got a lot of fun planned for after dinner.” 

 

“Yes, Sir.” You chirped, unwrapping your food and digging in.

 

~~~

 

After dinner and an hour or so of TV, the boys led you to Sam’s room, causing a shiver of excitement up your spine. Being led to his room meant that they really did have a lot of fun planned. Dean stripped off your thin layer of clothing and guided you towards the bed while Sam readied a few last minute details. He tossed Dean a ball gag and Dean laughed when you immediately opened your mouth, welcoming the device. “Someone’s eager to be played with.” He fastened the gag and asked you how it felt, grinning when you nodded. “She’s all ready for you, Sammy.”

 

“Come here, Babygirl.” Sam’s large hand wrapped around your arm and he laid you on your back, revealing two ropes that had been tied to his headboard and secured them around your wrists. He kissed your cheek, palming your breast as he turned to walk away from you. His hands gripped your ankles and spread them out towards the lower corners of his bed and Dean helped him tie more ropes around your ankles. Before moving away, Dean took care to add nipple clamps, while Sam suctioned a small pump to your clit, and slipped something smooth inside of your already soaked pussy.

 

The boys stood over you, admiring their work, Deans’s pants growing increasingly tight, but you could tell that Sam was already rock hard. He flashed a smirk to Dean and held up a little black rectangle. “Since we’re in my room, I’m the one in charge of the session tonight, be a good girl while I tell Dean the last few details.” He clicked a button and you gasped around the ball gag as a vibrator buzzed against the sensitive flesh just behind your entrance. Sam watched you writhe in pleasure as your eyes fell closed and you tried desperately to behave. He knelt down to caress your cheek with his index finger and spoke softly. “I was gonna tell you not to cum without us, but you look so pretty when you get worked up... should we let her cum?”

 

Dean nodded quickly, “You can cum as many times as you want while we’re talkin’, Sweetheart.” 

 

It seemed like an hour before they came back from the corner of the room and over to where you lay, restrained and bucking your hips in an attempt to get away from the stimulation of the vibrator. They watched you reach another climax, your chest rising and falling quickly and your eyes falling closed at the immense pleasure that flooded your body as you came. Sam clicked off the vibrator and smirked, “How many times did our good girl cum while we were talkin’?” You weakly held up three fingers, your wrist limp against its restraints. “Good girl, you should be nice and ready... You first Dean.”

 

Dean ripped off his jeans and shirt, sighing in relief as he freed his cock. He stalked towards the bed, removing your ball gag, clit pump, and vibrator, tossing them aside. “You want Sir to fill that pretty little mouth?”

 

“Yes, please allow me to pleasure you, Sir. I wanna feel you cum.” 

 

“Fuck, Sweetheart.” Dean knelt over your face positioning his cock at your lips and you immediately began licking and sucking at his thick length. His hands found their way to your hair and soon he was effectively face-fucking you, little moans and other muffled noises falling from your lips as he forced himself further down your throat. “Fuck, you’ve got a good mouth, does my good girl wanna swallow for Sir?”

 

“Mmm hmm.” You moaned, the vibrations forcing him over the edge, nearly making your eyes roll back with satisfaction as he filled your mouth with his hot cum. Dean watched as you proudly swallowed every drop, licking and cleaning his cock to make sure nothing was missed. 

 

Dean chuckled, “Looks like someone’s feeling a little greedy tonight.” He stroked your hair and moved off the bed, dropping down into a chair a few feet away. “You’re up little brother.”

 

Sam had already stripped of his clothes, and he stalked towards you with his cock swaying proudly. Giving you a predatory smile, he untied your ankles, massaging your slightly reddened skin and placing them on his shoulders. Sam leaned forward practically bending you in half and without warning he filled you with one thrust, starting a punishing pace. A half-pleasure, half-shock scream ripped itself from your lips and your hands tugged against your restraints, instinctively trying to hold Sam’s shoulders. His cock filled you to the brim and with every thrust he hit your cervix, watching with pride as your mouth fell open into a silent scream of sexual bliss.

 

“You like when Master uses you like this, Babygirl.”

 

“I-ahh!” You squeaked, nodding your head in place of words. Sam leaned in even further to kiss you, not slowing his pace as he did, and another orgasm ripped through your body without warning. Feeling you flex and tighten around him, Sam lost control, coating your walls with cum and gripping your hair roughly as he pulled you in for a dominating kiss. 

 

“Such a good slut for us, Babygirl, always take our cocks so obediently. Don’t you, baby?” He questioned with one last sharp thrust of his hips before stilling inside you. You nodded, unable to even form sounds now, you were so exhausted. Sam chuckled, lowering your legs from his shoulder and laying beside you, untying your wrists and gently caressing your cheek with his thumb. “Does our girl want her real treat now, or do you need a minute?”

 

“Tired, Master.” You whispered, closing your eyes and letting your head fall against his firm chest.

 

“Then rest for minute, Babygirl, you did so well. Sir and I are really proud of you.” He kissed your forehead, and looked over to Dean who had put his boxers on. “Sir and I are gonna go make you a snack and get some waters. Then we can watch an episode of any show you want, okay?” 

 

“Thank you, Master.” You smiled.

 

Sam threw on some boxers as well and the two of them got you a protein bar and some fruit, pairing it with an ice cold bottle of water that felt like heaven to your throat. When they came back to Sam’s room, you were sitting up against the headboard with the remote in your hand and the channel set to a porn channel. Dean smirked and you shrugged, trying to seem innocent. “You said anything I want, Master.”

 

“Little slut.” Sam teased, setting the food on your lap and kissing your lips possessively. “Eat up, Babygirl, and let’s find something other than porn.”

 

“Yes, Master.” You sighed.

 

“Hold on, Sammy. You said anything she wants, I think we should leave it. Get her worked up while she waits.” Dean nodded towards what was one screen and Sam saw a brunette being dominated by two men. He shrugged and stole one of your blackberries, placing a hand on the side of your head and tenderly guiding you to lay it against his shoulder.

 

Laying nestled between the two Winchester men, you felt Dean’s hand snake along your thigh and you instantly spread your legs. Sam heard the small moan and looked down to see movement beneath the blanket, shifting to hold your leg over his while Dean turned to get a better angle. His thick fingers filled your abused cunt and your head fell back again. “Sir, please?”

 

“Please, What, Sweetheart?”

 

“More.”

 

You think you’re ready for us again, Babygirl?” Sam purred, his fingers lacing around your throat, loosely holding you in place. 

 

“Yes.” Sam scooped you up and positioned you over his lap, freeing his cock from his boxers and teasing your entrance with his tip. Little whimpers and pleas fell from your lips and he slowly pushed into you, stroking your hair as he watched you ride him.

 

“Such a good little slut, fuckin’ yourself on Master’s cock.”

 

Lost in the pleasure of Sam, you hadn’t noticed Dean position himself behind you, until you felt his index finger, cold with lube, press against your tight entrance, and something between a moan and a whimper fell from your lips. Dean worked you open, cooing in your ear what a good girl you were, and kissing along your neck. His other hand coursed up to grip your hip, causing you to still on Sam’s cock as Dean lined up and pushed inside you. Your body jolted at the intense feeling of both men filling you perfectly, your body made exclusively for their pleasure. Your mouth parted in silent bliss, eventually allowing you a high pitched squeak. “Shh,   I know, Sweetheart. Feels good, huh?” Dean smirked, “Love havin’ both of us inside you... Fuck you feel good, Princess.” You felt him lose control as his hips bucked forward, filling you until he was balls deep. “Think she’s ready, Sammy?” He grunted.

 

“Yeah.” Sam panted back, the feeling of your tight pussy around his cock only made better, or worse in terms of you not moving, by Dean filling you as well. Sam began a painfully slow pace, prompting you to lean forward against his chest as they fucked you. 

 

“Faster.” You cried against his shoulder, the tight, building orgasm quickly becoming too much to hold in. “Please, need to cum.” They increased their pace, still keeping their perfect rhythm.

 

“You beg so pretty for us, Sweetheart... Cum with me and Sammy, like a good girl.”

 

They fucked into you even harder and and the dam was now impossible to keep in place. A gasping moan tore from your lips and your heartbeat pounded in your ears, your abused holes tightening around both Winchesters, and soon after you were sated by the familiar feel of their hot cum coating your walls. Sam gripped your hair and possessively crashed his lips to yours, claiming you momentarily with a low growl. When Sam released you, Dean reached around to cup your breasts, rolling the firm peaks of your nipples between his fingers and drawing one last moan from your lips. 

 

After they rested inside you for a moment, they carefully pulled out, Dean first and then Sam, both maneuvering you carefully into a laying position on the bed. Sam’s demeanor changed and he was no longer your Master, but your loveable puppy of a human. “You did such amazing job, Babygirl. I’m so proud of you.” He leaned in to kiss you and tenderly cupped your cheek. “You were so good for us, Beautiful, that was a lot for that little body of yours to take.”

 

“Thanks... you and Sir felt amazing.” You hummed in a sleepy voice, your eyes trying to fall closed as a yarn tore itself from your lips. 

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it too... Get some rest, Babygirl, Dean and I are gonna take care of you and clean you up.”

 

“Do you have to, Master... I like when you leave me full of your cum all night and I get sleep between you and Sir. It’s feels so good, Master.” You whined, palming lazily at your breasts and arching your back. “I feel like such a good little slave feeling your cum on my thighs and inside me. I mean, it was you and Sir that taught me only good girls get to sleep full of their masters cum, and you both kept telling me what a good girl I was... please Master.” Testing your luck, you spread your legs, toying with your clit as Sam watched, his jaw clenching as he fought to control his hardening cock.

 

“Fuck.” Dean purred from the doorway where he’d just come back with water for the three of you. “You can sleep full of cum every night with that little show, Sweetheart.”

 

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you, Master.” You smirked, snuggling under the covers and smiling when you felt one Winchester settle on each side of you, Sam resting a hand on your hip and Dean draping a hand over one of your supple breasts, giving it a little squeeze before kissing you goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you lovelies want a chapter two of them once they get home, I’ll try to come up with something if you do lol
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for the 200,000 hits ❤️😘


End file.
